Of Capes and Shurikens
by PastelSweet
Summary: It didn't matter that they were polar opposites, it didn't matter that she was a bratty ninja and he was a broody vampire, because it all worked out together. She cared for him, he cared for her. Yuffentine drabble/oneshot collection.
1. She & he was like

**Alrighty, lets get this started, shall we? This is a drabble folder pretty much, for any random oneshot I think of involving the Yuffentine pairing. Updates for this will be random and sporadic - depending on when I feel the urge to write something aside from my other story going at the moment. Writing styles will vary - I'm trying to broaden my horizons on all ways to write, so don't expect any solid style or whatnot. I _will_ take requests and prompts for this, since I find that really helps and I like a challenge of sorts. So, sorry if this chapter seems choppy or anything. I wrote one half a week ago, then the other half tonight. Or, this morning rather... since it is 1. I can't be bothered fixing it, and I'm leaving it as is. So, read and review, yeah? Awesome.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She was like the sun. Unbelievably bright, fiery and brought warmth to everyone surrounding her. Everyone else looked washed out beside her brilliant vibe, her never-ending wit and charm making her glow. Or, maybe, she was like materia. Dazzling, dazzling beyond belief, full of surprises and immense power.

He was like a stone. Cold towards others, unchanging forever more, near impossible to penetrate his deepest thoughts and emotions. Or, maybe, he was like a bird locked in a cage. His regrets, fears, demons and sins keeping him from his full potential. Failures of a past life, a past love, holding him back.

Maybe she was like a puzzle. From looking at the picture on the box, you think it'll be easy to figure out, that what you see is what you get. That just by looking at her, you can assume who she was and what she did, who she hung out with and what she was like. But, everyone forgot that even though you can see the picture on the box, you still have to fit all the pieces together to truly figure it out, but only if you really tried and had the patience. By first impressions, she looked simple. Easy. A young girl trying to fill out her boots, too immature and smiley to be on the verge of adulthood. With this impression, no one tried to figure out her puzzle, save for one man.

Maybe he was like a labyrinth. Cold and dark, frightening on the outside, hard to approach. But, daring of the brave, there was an entrance to be found. If one had found the entrance, they would have immediately gotten lost in the many twists and turns riddling the insides of his heart. One wrong word was the equivalent of smacking into a dead end. One right word was the equivalent of making a correct turn. The passage to his heart had barely been ventured through, but a past woman had succeeded, and failed, causing a large shattering to ravage the labyrinth, destroying the many paths to his core. He had changed over the course of the many years, the labyrinth growing in size and power. Alone forever. His labyrinth man-made, not natural. When he was natural… he was open. Free. Now, he was unnatural. A monstrous beast. Man-made for the most wicked of reasons. But did she care? Not at all.

She was likened by many as the equivalent of a kid on a raging sugar high – too much energy, too much voice, too much movement and squealing.

He was likened by many as an enigma of sorts – so much mystery shrouding him, so many surprises and twists littering him in a way considered insane.

But, opinions and thoughts aside, it was simple.

She was a ninja.

He was an ex-Turk.

It shouldn't have worked out, but it did. Differences aside; past and future aside; age and morals aside; they were perfect. It didn't matter that they were polar opposites, it didn't matter that she was a bratty ninja and he was a broody vampire, because it all worked out together. She cared for him, he cared for her. They didn't care what people thought they were and who they were, they knew what and who they were and that was all that mattered.

Simple.


	2. Letter to mother

**Another half-done ficlet I found sitting in my "random crap" documents folder, so heres another oneshot thing. It's not really drabble-y, so lets just say this folder is for anything Yuffentine that pops into my poor little head. Plus I'm stuck with my other main chapter story I got going on, so this was to kinda unclog my head. Didn't quite work, but we'll see. Anyway, in reply to **XlittlexninjaX24 's **review, I just wanna say thanks a million for the fantastical review - and sorry I havn't replied to your other one about my TNATC story, but my PM's being stupid. Stupid stupidness.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The world really was beautiful.

A small ninja quickly darted around the forest, admiring each and every thing she saw – the bright, pretty flowers, the sunlight filtering vividly through the huge, dark, sturdy trees, the gorgeous blue sky peeking at her through the small spaces of sky visible through the empty patches of space above her.

She abruptly came to a stop when she entered a large, open field of grass and flowers. She remembered this place – her mother used to bring her here all the time before she passed away. The illness had slowly ebbed away at her mother's desire to live, but whenever she was feeling well, she would bring her energetic daughter here to play and rest.

Yuffie slowly wandered towards the middle of the field, smiling when she saw the homemade shrine she had crafted after her mother had died. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the beautiful field, the large, clumpy box distracting the eye from the beauty of the nearby flora.

She knelt down in front of the box, admiring the pictures she had painted when she was younger with pride, pulling out a small letter from the small bag she was carrying. She quickly pulled up a few nearby flowers, carefully placing them on the top of the box in a decorative manner. Her mother had always loved flowers, and for that very reason so did Yuffie.

She gently placed the letter in the middle of the flowers, sitting down so she was more comfortable. A small, gentle smile placed itself on Yuffie's face as she closed her eyes, reminiscing about better times with her mother by her side. Slowly opening her eyes, she started fidgeting with the grass on the ground, pulling up small chunks in an attempt to hide her nerves.

"Hey mama…" she trailed off somewhat awkwardly, trying to swallow with her suddenly dry mouth. Her eyes flashed with the steel of determination as she tried again.

"I know it's been a while… but I kinda got caught up with saving the world and all, but I guess you already knew about that," she trailed off again, giggling quietly. "But… I came for another reason. Not that I don't miss you or anything!" She added hastily, shaking her head in frustration. "Why is this so hard? All I want to tell you is that… I've… found someone." She cringed slightly at the words she had spoken, expecting Godo to suddenly come bursting out of the forest onto the field with an army of angry, super ripped suitors charging in with guns blazing. She giggled again at the thought, running a hand through her short, inky locks.

"I guess… I just wanted you to know, cause, well… you do remember what you told me?"

"_Yuffie…" her mother's voice trailed weakly through the air, immediately ceasing the game she was currently playing with a butterfly as she raced across the field to her mother._

"_Are you feeling sick again?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes widening with fright. She didn't want her mummy being sick again – not now!_

"_No, not at all darling… but I do need to talk to you. You do know how when you grow up into a beautiful young lady, your father is going to want to marry you off to some suitors?" Yuffie's nose immediately wrinkled in disgust, her eyebrows scrunching together as she made a noise of unhappiness._

"_I don' wanna get married mama, I wanna grow up into the coolest ninja ever and I won' be able to do that if I have cooties!" She exclaimed, sitting herself down so she could snuggle into her mother's side. Her mother laughed at her childishness, pinching Yuffie's noise lightly with a giggle._

"_I know sweetie, and you're going to be the best ninja ever!" Yuffie's eyes lit up at hearing this, and she lifted her adoring gaze to her mother's face. "But, even when you're a ninja, you're still going to have to get married, because you're the only princess Wutai's got," she continued gently, grasping her daughters hand._

"_No I won't! I can just say no to the old man and run like the wind!" She giggled giddily, imagining her father's face when she denied getting married to some stuck up jerk._

"_If only it was that simple Yuffie… I used to be a ninja too, you know," her eyes became distant, a cheeky smile carving its way onto her mother's face. Yuffie gasped in surprise, her little mind whirling. She was going to be like her mum, she decided, and she would become the world's greatest ninja, just for her. Screw being a princess!_

"_Then how come you married dad? You coulda ninja'd him and run off!" She just couldn't understand it. Yuffie stared up at her mother in wonder and surprise, wondering why she did end up marrying him._

"_I was chosen to marry him, dear. I had no choice." Her voice took on a slight tone of sadness and wistfulness, confusing her poor daughter. _

"_But… you love dad?" Her little voice squeaked in surprise at her mother's revelation, suddenly unsure of the young life she had lived so far. Weren't you supposed to love the person you married?_

"_I do," she confirmed with a smile, ruffling her daughters long hair. "At first I didn't, but we grew closer together over time. We were lucky, in that way. Most arranged marriages don't end up like ours did." She slowly shook her head, before looking at her child. "I want you to know this Yuffie; I want you to know that I give you permission to marry whoever you choose. I don't want you to end up married to some silly old man who doesn't appreciate you. Don't worry about what your father says, he will agree… in the end. I just want you to grow up and live a life of happiness." She smiled fondly at Yuffie, dusting off her dress as she stood up. She ignored the child's confused looks, before turning to face her again. "Never forget that."_

_The very next day, her mother had passed with the simple words Yuffie had learned to cherish all her life._

_I love you. _

Yuffie quickly rubbed the tears away from her eyes, ignoring the prickling sensation. That memory always made her teary, no matter how many times she thought about it. She inhaled deeply, clasping her hands together in an attempt to stop destroying all the grass in the field.

"Well… I think you'd like him, he doesn't really talk much but that's okay 'cause I talk enough for the both of us," a small chuckle escaped her lips, but she continued on. "Anyway, you can learn all about him in the letter I wrote you, 'cause I can't stay here long, I have an engagement party to attend. My friend Cid and his girlfriend Shera are gunna get married, and I don't want to miss it. I think you'd like Cid, but you probably wouldn't like all the cussing he does."

"Anyway… I guess I have to go now, but I'll be back. I promise. Remember what you told me? '_Even if I'm not there forever, I'll always be with you.' _The same goes for you, mama. I'll always keep you in my heart, 'cause I love you and all. I hope you approve of him."

With a large grin and a suppressed giggle, the world's greatest ninja leapt to her feet with the grace only she could manage, skipping out of the field and dashing through the forest again.

Reaching the edge of the trees, she smiled as she skipped towards the vampire she had grown to love.

"Alrighty Vinnie, let's get going!" She pumped her fist in the air excitedly, grabbing the gunslingers hand and running off, the silent man following.

-x-

_Dear Mama, _

_When I was a little girl, you told me I could marry whomever I wanted, but at the time I didn't appreciate what you said. I do now though, and I thank you so much for it. You see, I have found a man I want to marry… I only have to get him to agree now, but that shouldn't be too hard, 'cause I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, world's greatest ninja! All thanks to you, mama._

_Kay, well, I woulda told you 'bout him out loud, 'sept he has super crazy awesome hearing and he might've been eavesdropping, you can never be too careful. 'Specially since he doesn't know that I love him yet… but whatever. I can deal. I'll tell him soon, though. Promise._

_Anyway, I guess you want to know all about him! Well, he's super broody and quiet and angsty, but that's just who Vincent is. Oh, and his last name is Valentine! How awesome is that? I'm gonna be Mrs Yuffie Kisaragi-Valentine in the future! How sweet does that sound? Anyway, even though he doesn't talk much and doesn't laugh at my jokes 'cause he's stupid like that, we sorta have this special bond, ya know? I mean, he's had a super tough life with being possessed by demons and crazy scientists experimenting on him and losing the chick he loved who's now a popsicle in some cave and locking himself in a coffin for pretty much 30 years cause he's a stupid old geezer who still looks like he's 27 thanks to some crazy shizz going on with him and stuff, but we sorta connected through that. I guess saving the world really brings people close together._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that… I love him. And one day, I'm gonna marry him, no matter what Godo says! And I'm gonna be the best damn empress Wutai's ever seen! 'Sept for you, mama, 'cause you totally ruled at… ruling and whatnot. _

_So… I guess that's that. I really miss you, and I hope your ninja-ing the crap outta everyone in the lifestream! If you see my friend Aerith up there – tell her I said hi... and that I found a flower that reminds me of her the other day (well, more than every other flower does), and I'm keeping it safe in my room. _

_I love you mama, and I'm grateful for every single thing you've done for me._

_Love, your super awesome radically beautiful sexy-as greatest ninja in the whole world savior of the planet cursed with feelings for Vincent Valentine White Rose of Wutai loving daughter, Yuffie Kisaragi._


	3. Sexy Ninja Vampire Baby

**Woo, number three! This idea popped outta nowhere... and kinda turned up here. It's a dialogue only fic, I saw it done once in a different fandom and I thought it was pretty nifty, so I decided to give it a go. Broadening my horizons and all that jazz. I am also working on the devour prompt thing- it was just a lot harder than I thought it would be when it got to the nub of writing it. But hey, I love me a challenge! Anyway; thanks a million people who have favourited/alerted this story... fancy reviewing now? :D  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey Vinnie?"

"… Yes, Yuffie?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"… I do not know.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Y'mean, no, as in you don't know, or no as in you do know?"

"No, as in I do not know."

"I see."

"…?"

"Why don't you know?"

"The thought has never crossed my mind.

"Never?"

"… Never."

"… 'Kay then."

"…?"

"Why not?"

"… Why not what?"

"Why haven't you ever thought about it?"

"I am not sure, Yuffie."

"I see."

"…"

"Hey, Vinsters?"

"… Yes, Yuffie?"

"Why is the planet circular?"

"… I do not know. Perhaps you should ask Nanaki?"

"Nah, Nanaki would tell me a thousand reasons and I wouldn't remember any of them."

"Hn."

"So… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it circular?"

"… Because the Ancients loved circles."

"… Really?

"No."

"… DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?"

"… I believe so."

"… Well it sucked. Wanna get some ice cream?"

"… If you want."

"Kay. So… uhh… how have you been?"

"Well. And you?"

"Fine and dandy as sugar candy! Mmm… I changed my mind. Wanna get some candy instead?"

"… If you wish."

"Naww shucks, aren't you quite the gentleman!"

"I am merely humouring your thoughts, Yuffie."

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say vampy. Ohh look, a baby! Isn't he adorable!"

"…"

"Aw, come on Vince, can you honestly say you don't think this kid is cute?"

"… He is just a child, Yuffie."

"Yeah, but… what about if you had a kid?

"…!"

"Yeah? Well? Could happen! Would you want a kid?"

"… I believe I am fine without one."

"Imagine if I had a kid!"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Well ha-ha mister funny, I bet I'd have the sexiest ninja-baby alive!"

"…"

"And you'd have the sexiest vampire baby alive! Err… or un-alive… are vampires alive or dead?"

"I do not know, Yuffie."

"Yeah, well, imagine if we had a baby!"

"…!"

"It'd be the sexiest ninja-vampire baby ever!"

"Yuffi-"

"We could train it to be a hell raiser!"

"Yuffi-"

"We could sell it on the internet for millions!"

"… What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Gawd!"

"… Well why are you selling our baby on the… 'Internet'? "

"Are you saying we're having a baby?"

"No Yuffie, you're the one-"

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast Mister Valentine! Get back here before I eat you! **I SAID GET BACK HE**- oh, good. Welcome back. So, what were you saying about our baby plans?"

"There are no baby pla-"

"Lies! You just said "Oh my gawd Yuffie, you're such a sexy ninja and I'm such a sexy vampire, so let's have a sexy vampire-ninja baby!"

"… No I did not, Yuffie. You were the one who said that."

"…Oh."

"…"

"So you don't want to have a baby with me?"

"Correct."

"Ah, that's probably for the best. I don't want any devil spawn."

"… Sensitive."

"Ah, big cry baby! But… can't you imagine it? We could have the sexiest baby ever! We could be like, hey guys, check it! This is our sexy baby! And they'd be all like-"

"Yuffi-"

"-Wowzers! Check out their sexy baby! And we'd be all like-

"Yuffi-"

"-Yeah! Check out our sexy baby!"

"Yuffie!"

"… Yes?"

"We are not having a baby."

"… Of course we aren't."

"…"

"Cause it won't just be an ordinary baby…"

"…?"

"It'll be a sexy vampire-ninja baby! … Hey, where are you going? That's the wrong way!"


	4. Devour

**I got it done! Yeeeahhh! Anywho, this was for the prompt 'Devour', to which I actually completed which I'm super stoked with. I think it turned out okay - not as I expected, but better than I thought it would. I can only hope you guys enjoy it -and that I did TheVulpineHero1's prompt justice. So... yeah. Read and review?  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**devour****[d****ɪ****ˈva****ʊ****ə]**

_**vb**__**(tr)**_

1. to swallow or eat up greedily or voraciously  
2. to waste or destroy; consume  
3. to consume greedily or avidly with the senses or mind  
4. to engulf or absorb  
[from Old French _devourer,_ from Latin _dēvorāre_ to gulp down, from de- + _vorāre_ to consume greedily

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She sat at the two person table patiently, waiting for the other to arrive. Patience soon turned to dust, her fingers rapidly drumming on the wooden surface. Her legs soon followed suit, tapping up and down impatiently on the creaky old floorboards.

She hadn't dressed up nicely for the occasion. She was wearing her usual garb, which constituted of the minimal amounts of clothing to clad her body the least it could, ultimately allowing her more freedom in her movements, something essential for her constant need to use her ninja 'abilities'. She couldn't go around doing that in a fancy dress now, could she?

The old manor -usually coated in a fine sheet of dust- was unusually clean, the usually dull surfaces gleaming slightly in the light. She had spent the entire day preparing, just like she always does every year. She arrives early in the morning, cleans the inhabited rooms top to bottom, then sets up a table with two chairs, and waits till the man arrives.

She doesn't move though –she never moves, not at this certain time- and keeps on sitting there, her body parts sharing their annoyance with the outside world. Calming herself, she sits just as quietly as before, still as a statue, aside from the gentle moving of her chest as she slowly breathes in and out.

This routine has always stuck, for the many years she had known him. She sits there with her eyes closed; smiling as she remembers the many adventures and moments she had shared with the man. She opens her eyes again at the sound of a key being inserted into a lock, the creaky swing of the rusty hinges as the door swings open, the darkness from outside creeping into the room.

He shuts the door quietly, moving towards the woman sitting at the table. He doesn't ask how she got in –he had locked everything before he left- and she doesn't tell. He just knows that every year on this date, she cleans and prepares a table for him, her wide grin greeting him as he returns home.

He quietly sits on the seat opposite her, as she happily asks about his day, what he did, what happened, so on and so forth, and he watches as she devours every piece of information he feeds her, the most trivial things filling her desire to know everything about him.

The food on their plates remain relatively untouched, only providing a small distraction from the conversation, allowing the two to take small bites when they felt was necessary, the epitome of polite. A small sip of the red wine sitting on the table is taken every now and then, but they mainly focus on each other, absorbing any information they can gather on what the other has been up to in the absence of any communication they may have had that past year.

The evening comes to a close, and the two share a small hug –a great deal of affection on the man's half- and they part ways again. He retires back to the manor, and she returns to her homeland. After every moment they share on this day every year, he can only be glad that she had found him in that coffin, and had accepted him as part of her life, as she can only be glad that he had stayed by her side, and had accepted her for who she was, faults and all. That's why on this day, every year, she steals into his house and prepares it for his return, as he returns earlier than usual and accepts whatever she has prepared, the faintest trace of a smile on his lips.


	5. Movies

Not much to say... except I'm freakin' tired, so sorry if this doesn't make sense. It's taken me ages to write this, goddamit.**  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Movies make me want something impossible. The happy, everything works out fairy-tale ending and _isn't everything perfect _with a dazzling sunset and all that bullshit. But this is real life, and things don't turn out that way.

My life probably had the beginning of a movie hands down, with the whole me being Wutai's White Rose kinda thing going on, but then my mama died and everything went to hell. Godo – I refuse to call that _thing_ my father – became even more secluded and grumpy, stomping around the Pagoda like a suppressed storm. He couldn't bear to look after me; after all, I was just some poor child he fathered, a disappointment because I wasn't the boy he dreamed of having.

So, he had his little minions look after me, while he turned my once proud country into a damn tourist attraction. He took Wutai to war, a war we _lost,_ and consequently lost all the Materia that made our country the glorious place it was. Even though it was Shinra's fault – _damn bastards_ – I can't help but still blame him. Must be all the resentment.

Anyway, when I was the young age of nine, I met a soldier. Well, more like tried to attack him. But hey, I was young, impressionable and angry. Kinda fits together, I guess. Anyway, at first I was real proud of myself, because little old me had managed to beat one of dirty Shinra's dudes, with only the use of my fists! I thought I had brought peace to Wutai by doing that… but now, when I look back on it, I realize the guy was just being nice. He coulda thrashed me if he wanted, but he didn't. It wasn't too long ago I realized who that soldier was. The infamous Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER, Cloud's best friend.

Then, as I entered my teens, Godo decided to set me off into the big wide world to steal all the materia I could get my mitts on. He told me it was so I could restore Wutai, but now I think it was just so he could get rid of me.

When I was 16, I ran into a rag-tag bunch of freaks. So, naturally, I robbed them blind and ran off. After a big fiasco sorta thing which involved the Turkeys and whatnot, I eventually joined their team to save the world, and to save Wutai. I don't know what I was thinking, joining up with the equivalent of a human chocobo, a talking dog, a girl with the shortest skirt I've ever seen with fists of steel, another girl obsessed with flowers and the planet and a massive guy with a gun for an arm.

But… maybe the highlight of it all was meeting that depressed, pretty much mute vampire. The second I saw him in that coffin I knew something was up. What kind of person does that, anyway? Seriously. I could never understand him, but that was okay, cause he could never understand me anyway.

Sure, people think they have me figured out. I'm a materia grubbing no-good thief and the heir or Wutai. Just some brat with way too short shorts and a smile as wide as my face and bright as the sun, but no.

That's not me at all.

And then I fell for the stupid jerk. I'm not quite sure when that happened. Just… along the way, we connected. And I thought that maybe… maybe we had something. Yeah, right. Like that brooding vampire could care about anything other than his stupid sins.

I guess it's strange, that I'm lying here in a puddle of my own blood and monster guts, waiting for this stupid dragon to finish me off, but I'm occupying the time thinking about _him. _About_ everything._

If I had my way, he'd ride up on some ridiculous chocobo, (dear god, I hope it wouldn't be Cloud) and he'd rescue me and we'd ride off into the sunset but _no._ That's way too cliché and tacky, plus it's totally not my style so why do I still want it? I guess all those years trying to fill my mind with fairytales to block out the harsh reality of the world has turned my brain to goop.

Can't say I'm surprised.

But movies… movies aren't real. This is real. Me, with my body shredded in ways I can't even feel, but I can certainly feel the blood pooling around myself and I can most _definitely _feel the heat coming out of that dragons mouth… _this_ is real.

And I wish it wasn't.


	6. Nonbeliever

... I had to submit _something, _and this is the best I can do. Sigh.  
**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey Vince… Do you believe in unicorns?"

It was the one question he had least expected to escape her lips. But, then again, does she ever say anything expected? Of course not, because Yuffie is Yuffie and the day Yuffie becomes predictable is the day he becomes a chocobo.

"No… Why do you ask?" Oh, gods, couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Answering Yuffie in any way, shape, or form was just encouragement for the strange girl. She lifted her head up from the colouring book she was haphazardly scribbling in - effectively showing how untalented she was at it - and put a look on her face that seemed like she was thinking rather hard about something.

Where had she even gotten the colouring book, anyway? He wasn't aware that Kalm had any; he just assumed that the quaint town only stocked the essentials. A small smirk threatened to escape his lips as he noticed how she couldn't even keep in the lines. That was the general rule for colouring, wasn't it? As a child, he wasn't indulged with such items, but he had witnessed Marlene colouring in and had observed how she tried to stay as close to the lines as possible.

"Well… I never really believed in evil aliens, and then BAM! Jenova ahoy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms out as wide as she could, effectively flinging the green pencil from her grip. It took her a moment to notice, before she gave him a sheepish grin as she scuttled across the room to retrieve it. "And then, not to mention, there's all those creepy mutant monster things about. So, I think it's perfectly reasonable to think they're might be a unicorn out there somewhere," she concluded, returning her attention to the task at hand.

"If there really are… unicorns out there, as you seem to believe, wouldn't we have seen one?" It was a valid question, and apparently one the ninja had not thought about. She frowned slightly as she kicked her legs up in the air behind her, propping her elbows up on the floor to re-adjust her stomach.

She opened her mouth in defiance, taking a second to ponder her reply, before she turned away from him and back to her colouring book.

"Yuffie?" Had he upset her? Probably, considering it wasn't that hard to rile Yuffie up. All you had to do was insult something that she slightly liked in her presence to receive a verbal – and sometimes physical, if you were unfortunate – response from her.

"Shun the non-believer…" she whispered quietly, keeping her full attention on her colouring book. Vincent sighed, slowly rising from his chair. He was getting too old for this.


End file.
